


Gamzee Tongues All The Thing

by iatethelastofthecorn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatethelastofthecorn/pseuds/iatethelastofthecorn





	Gamzee Tongues All The Thing

Tavros had nearly choked the first time Gamzee tried it, scolding him for not having asked first. Gamzee merely explained he was “following the whimsical noise getting on.”

This time however, Tavros knew what was coming. He just didn’t know when.

Gamzee had gotten his bull horned brother on his back, sprawled out on a concupiscent couch. Thighs spread open the second he rubbed the growing nub his emerging bulge, Tavros couldn’t stop the slight buck of his hips as Gamzee leaned in and sucked on the head, coaxing it out of its sheath. Gamzee barely had to nudge for his matesprit to make more room between his thighs, which spread wider still at the first lick of a purple tongue on Tavros’ seed-flap as it opened to expose his already dripping nook.

Gently massaging the skin of his lovers thigh, Gamzee licked and sucked along the outer flesh of his nook, as though he was attempting to catch every drop while making a mess of spit and genetic material. When Tavros’ bulge was fully exposed he dipped his tongue inside and curled up before flattening the muscle and licking up the underside of low-blood’s bulge. 

Tavros let out a deep huff through his nose propping himself up on his elbows. Looking down at the high-blood with eyes lidded and blown before tossing his head back as the troll between his legs began to suck on the tip of his bulge while sliding in a practiced finger inside his nook Tavros flung a hand forward to tangle in Gamzee’s hair.

Grateful for a moment to whatever divine being got Gamzee to shower Tavros worked to bury his fingers in the tangled mess of usually greasy hair. Finding his grip stronger he began to tug causing a heavy growl to roll out of the Capricorns mouth, pouring hot air onto Tavros’ momentarily still bulge as Gamzee pulled off.

A hand quickly coming to replace his mouth as Gamzee’s tongue slipped out of his mouth and into that hot and wet slit. With a few rolls of his wrist and fingers Gamzee set a rhythm before turning his attention, slowly rolling his fingers threw the mess that was puddling below his lover.

Slowly shifting the non-occupied hand to slip a finger inside, Gamzee pulled his face away, chancing a look up at his lover in an attempt to catch his gaze. Hard to manage though when the motherfucker in question has only one eye open, and barely at that. Mohawk sticking to his skin with sweat, bottom lip bitten to hell and back, Gamzee froze. Mind reeling and attempting to save this image in case he ever needed wank material again when the needy whimper snapped Gamzee out of his trance.

Nearly falling to his knee’s from where he had been subconsciously rising Gamzee dove down to lick around where his partner was riding his fingers before following a dribbling line of fluid down and getting to the real meat of the evening. Tongue circling his matesprit’s waste chute, cleaned earlier more on Tavros’ insistence before slowly wiggling his way in just a bit before licking around the furled ring, testing the waters.

Tavros first tensed then shook as all pleasure washed away any sense of concern. With the encouragement of the bull’s whines, begs, and groaning demands Gamzee quickly speed up the concert he was playing on his flushed brothers nethers. Thrusting faster, slipping in an extra finger then two. Speeding up the dance of his fingers along the writhing bulge. Finally diving in slowly a little more each time til finally his teeth met flesh and as he wiggled his nose rubbed on the lowest edge of the low-bloods nook causing a note so deep as to be thought of as coming from Glb'golyb itself as two hands flung to the base of his goat-like horns and Tavros bolted up curling around and shoving Gamzee down hard as he came.

His grip finally letting up Tavros continued to pant heavily, taking several moments to notice that not only was Gamzee still coughing but he seemed to be trying to bury his face in the bed sheet? Concerned Tavros languidly flung himself down beside his lover, wincing slightly as his legs closed lightly over his still sensitive junk.

He soon discovered that the problem wasn’t just the sudden onslaught of genetic material in the other trolls face that had caused such a problem, but rather that said onslaught seemed to hit him square in the eye.

"So… I guess we should probably not do that again, I guess." Tavros laughed nervously only to be startled as his matesprit guffawed and turned towards him grinning, "and be all to denying such majesty No way brother, me thinks perhaps have you knees and hands wise when this motherfucker next wants a go at it"


End file.
